Only One in My Life (part 1)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Sora, Tai, Mimi, Jou are in love......I'll let you decide who goes with who...R


Let's just say this takes place after they beat diaboromon (you would know who this is if you seen the movie) and Mimi came back from Hawaii.........  
  
  
Only One in my Life (part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Tai stared at the phone he wanted to call her so much, but couldn't find the courage to call her. He sat there thinking of what to say to her but everything he thought sounded dumb in his mind. 'Why is this so hard,' Tai thought ' I've talked to her before this shouldn't be different.' Tai knew in his heart why it was different he was in love with Sora and couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora looked at her phone 'Why won't he call me he knows I like him.' She stared at the phone waiting for it to ring. 'Maybe I should call him?' Sora thought. She went to pick up the phone when it rang. Sora jumped back she was startled by the ring. 'Finally...' she thought. Sora picked up the phone only to hear a click as the phone hung up. "I swear Tai Kamiya....," Sora said aloud but she couldn't finish the sentence. Sora put her hair clip, that Tai gave her on her birthday, on her hair and rushed out of her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi looked at her computer screen she felt like her heart was in shambles. She had fallen in love with Tai and didn't know how to express her feelings towards him. She sat at her computer thinking of what to write to him. Mimi finally typed in her response, that she was happy with, and sent the e-mail. Mimi couldn't wait for Tai to respond.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling in his room he kept thinking about Mimi. Every little detail about her made him smile. He had sent so many things to Mimi ,but she always thought it was just cute. Jou sat up and decided he was going to ask Mimi to be his girlfriend. Jou put on his blazer and stopped before he walked out the door. 'Why would she want to date me....' Jou thought. He took off his blazer and fell back on his bed depressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai put the phone down 'Stupid, Stupid, What did you do that for!!!' Tai thought yelling at himself . He still couldn't talk to Sora. Tai sat there his knee shaking trying to rebuild his courage. Tai jumped straight up, the door bell rang Tai walked over to his front door and opened the door and felt his heart beat faster than it ever had.   
"H..H..Hi....Sora...," Tai said nervously.  
"Hello Tai." Sora replied.  
"Uh...Come in."  
"Thank you." Sora said walking into his house.  
Tai closed the door and turned around to see Sora walking to the couch. He noticed that Sora was wearing the hair clip that he had given her for her birthday, Tai smiled as he watched Sora. Tai walked over to the couch and sat across from Sora.  
"Umm Tai I don't bite." Sora said smiling.  
Tai realized he was sitting as far away from her "Oh..." Tai got up and sat next to her. "Uh..Sora why are you here?"  
"I decided to see what you were up too." Sora said looking at Tai.  
"Oh...Well I was doing something...but I'm glad you came I have something to tell you Sora." Tai said trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
~~~~~~~  
"Really???" Sora said trying to hold back her love for Tai.  
"Yes..."  
Tai looked at Sora and couldn't say the words he wanted to say "I....I...I..."  
"Yes???" Sora said waiting for the three words that would make her life complete.  
"I need you...."  
Sora looked at Tai it wasn't the three words she was expecting but it almost fit. Sora was about to speak up, but Tai kept talking.  
"....to help me get a date."  
Sora's heart shattered, her face turned pale, the one person she loved wasn't in love with her. She couldn't believe it she had always thought Tai loved her. She couldn't look Tai in the face, she got up and ran of his house. Sora ran out of Tai's house only hearing Tai yell out her name.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"SORA WAIT!!!!!" Tai yelled as he watched her run away. Tai ran to the door and didn't see her anywhere. 'Dang it Sora, why did you have to be such a fast runner.' Tai tought. Tai went back into his house 'Great I blew it,' Tai thought ' The one girl I love thinks I like someone else. I have to fix this.' Tai went into his room and looked around the mess in his room for his jacket. Tai noticed his computer was on he had gotten e-mail from Mimi. Tai decided to check it and was in shock at what he read......  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi decided to go for a walk to wait for Tai's reply. Mimi went to the park and sat on a bench soaking in the sun. Mimi opened her eyes when she heard someone crying. She looked over and was surprise at who it was.....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Come on Jou it's time to be a man and ask her out...' Jou thought. "Your right." He said aloud. "That's exactly what Gomamon would say." Jou got his blazer and ran out of his house towards Mimi house. He reached her house exhausted from the running. Jou stood straight up and rang Mimi's doorbell. Jou waited and the door opened.   
"Hello Mrs. Tachikawa, is Mimi home?" Jou said.  
"Oh dear, You missed her Jou she went out for a walk."  
"Oh....Thanks." Jou walked away from Mimi's mom. 'Good going Jou you took to long.' Jou thought walking back to his house. Jou stopped 'Tai knows a lot about girls maybe he could help me.' Jou turned around and walked towards Tai's house.......  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
I know I said I would finish my other stories but after seeing the movie I had to write this so REVIEW this story and I might finish it along with my other stories.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah if your a female I need a women's POV for the next story i'm writing so e-mail me and we can co-write the next I write story.  



End file.
